


[Podfic] Truth and Consequences Series

by RsCreighton



Category: Glee
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Amnesia, Angst and Feels, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Coma, Hate Crimes, Healing, M/M, POV Multiple, Podfic, Podfic Length: 4-4.5 Hours, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:19:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4268256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Truth and Consequences:<br/>They meet visitors in the gym, at little desks set up on the squeaky floorboards scuffed with the lines of a basketball court. </p>
<p>How to Survive:<br/>So the part where Finn starts to worry is when he gets a text from Blaine asking if there’s a reason Kurt’s ignoring his texts, because he doesn’t think he’s said anything all that stupid today.  </p>
<p>And Dance:<br/>If you’ve got to limp, do it in style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Truth and Consequences Series

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greeniron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeniron/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Truth and Consequences Series](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/125721) by rainjoyswriting. 



> Thanks to rainjoyswriting for giving permission to record this! :D
> 
> For Greeniron who generously donated to help the people suffering from the Nepal Earthquakes. <3 <3 ((Greeniron also generously donated the cover art, isn't it wonderful??? ITS SO WONDERFUL))
> 
> Keep in mind while listening guys the author describes this series as "a big pile of angst," and it is indeed a BIG BIG BIG pile of angst. <3 Enjoy!! :D
> 
> Truth and Consequences WARNINGS (Copied from the authors LJ Post [HERE](http://rainjoyswriting.livejournal.com/122700.html)):  
> The aftermath of violence and a suicide attempt, so it could be pretty triggery. Also just like angsty as all fuck.
> 
> How to Survive WARNINGS (Copied from the authors LJ Post [ HERE ](http://rainjoyswriting.livejournal.com/122934.html)):  
> All the bad things. Violence against cute characters, mentions of a suicide attempt
> 
> And Dance WARNINGS (Copied from the authors LJ Post [HERE](http://rainjoyswriting.livejournal.com/124054.html)):  
> Well, spoilers for maybe everything, and warnings that while this is fairly chipper, you have to wade through a lot of angst to get here. If you've read the rest already this is a walk in the bloody park, though =P

Cover Art provided by GreenIron

| 

## Streaming Audio

Truth and Consequences 35:24  How To Survive (Part One) 44:28  How To Survive (Part Two) 1:16:01 How To Survive (Part Three) 1:14:11  And Dance 25:09 

## Downloads

            * ## Downloads

              * [MP3 (Zipped)](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Truth%20and%20Consequences%20Series/%5bGlee%5d%20Truth%20and%20Consequences%20Series.zip) | **Size:** 241 MB | **Duration:** 4:15:15
              * [Podbook](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Truth%20and%20Consequences%20Series/%5bGlee%5d%20Truth%20and%20Consequences%20Series.m4b) | **Size:** 242 MB | **Duration:** 4:15:15

  
---|---


End file.
